High data density storage devices are increasingly sought after, with portable devices such as mobile phones driving demand for high density data storage, preferably provided by a small storage device having low power consumption. With such stringent power consumption limitations, non-volatile memory, which retains data even when disconnected from a power source, is desirable in such applications.
One proposal for such high density non volatile memory applications provides for a polymer storage media movably mounted upon a micro-mover. The micro-mover is operable to move the polymer storage media over a range of movement which is only a fraction of the size of the storage media itself. The micro mover locates the storage media relative to an array of probe tips, with sufficient accuracy to enable as small as 3 nm positional increments. Each probe tip emits an electron beam to read and write a bit of the storage media. Writing to the polymer involves heating the polymer to cause dimpling, while reading from the polymer is achieved by a second order electrical effect which exists when the probe tip is in a dimple.
Providing an array of read/write probes which are movable relative to the storage media avoids the need for dedicated hardwired read/write components associated with every bit of the storage media. Thus a large number of storage bits may be provided in a reduced area, with each read/write probe operable to access a plurality of the storage bits of the storage media.
However, it is a problem that each probe tip requires a high voltage (˜700V) to operate, and a further problem that reliance on an electron beam necessitates an adequate vacuum seal of the packaging.